


Somethings up...

by Windex_Noises



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, But I still wanna post it, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Michael Mell's Dad, Michael Mell's Mom, this is kinda old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:45:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windex_Noises/pseuds/Windex_Noises
Summary: Jeremy has noticed Michael acting differently at school today... When he gets home he receives a series of alarming texts from his player 2.





	Somethings up...

Jeremy knew something was up with Michael today. He was quiet today at school, barely even talking to Jeremy. Every-time he asked Michael if he was doing alright he would only get a soft chuckle and a nod. It killed Jeremy not to know what was bothering his best friend, Michael was always able to get Jeremy to talk about what was upsetting him so he could cheer him up. Like the time Christine broke up with him. It was rather simple really, it wasn’t working out, and she was interested in a new chick named Catherine. Despite them ending with good terms, still being friends and all, Jeremy was crushed. Somehow, Michael put up with his breakup meltdown shit. Now that something is clearly bothering Michael, Jeremy couldn’t even get him to talk about it!  
He sat on his bed, face buried in his hands. God, what kind of friend can barely comfort the other? Michael should’ve never forgave him… How did Michael forgive him? He was acting like an ass for 2 months! He made Michael have a panic attack! “Fuck… I'm the worst friend in the history of this planet..” Jeremy grumbled to himself as he curled into a ball on his bed. He felt hot tears build up in his eyes. Is Michael mad at him? Did he realize he wasn’t worth forgiving?

His thoughts were interrupted by the “Ping!” of his phone. He lifted up his head and wiped away the tears threatening to pour down his face. It was Michael. Relief flooded over Jeremy before a nauseous feeling overcame him. What if Michael is telling him how terrible of a person he is? What if Michael said Jeremy's mom was right? What if-

“Ping! Ping! Ping!” Okay, no time for self deprecating thoughts, if Michael texts him any more his phone may blow a fuse.

 

Stoner666: Jer?

Stoner666: Jer please tell me you re there

Stoner666: Jer its imprtent

Stoner666: FURRY.

NotaFurry: Michael, ddude, you okay?

NotaFurry: You seemed really out of it todayy,,,,

Stoner666: Come over plz,, bring shitty movie and some tissues btw

Jeremy threw his phone back on the table and ran through his house. Bag? Located. Shitty movie? If Shrek counts then yes. Tissues? Already in the bag. He quickly said bye to his father as he raced out the door and jumped on his bike. He was on his way to Michael's within 1 minute of receiving that text.

When he arrived to the Mells home he was hit with the familiar and reassuring scent of Mrs. Mells roses in her garden. There were probably plenty of other flowers, but Jeremy did not have the time to study Mrs. Mells garden today. He fell off his bike, scraping his elbow in the process, and ran up to the front door of his best friend's home. Jeremy took a breath and knocked on the door, not surprisingly opened by Mrs. Mell.

“Jeremy! Lovely to see you! Michael is in his little man-cave, as always.” Jeremy quickly thanked her before almost tripping on the basement stairs as he ran down them and yelled for Michael. When he got to the bottom of the staircase he felt his heart shatter. There was Michael on his beanbag, joint smoking next to him as sobs racked his body. Jeremy could hardly speak.

“M-Michael? What happened…?” Jeremy's voice was soft and comforting, he's only seen Michael like this once, and that's when they watched the Titanic. Michael looked up at Jeremy, and when their eyes met he began to cry harder, mumbling something that Jeremy couldn't here. He didn’t care, all he cared about was the boy in front of him who's always been there for Jeremy, a sobbing mess. He walked over to Michael and crouched down to see him face to face. He reassuringly placed his hand on top of Michael's. “Michael… I’m here for you, okay?” Jeremy strained to hear what his friend mumbled under his breath.

“It's so dark… Jeer it's so dark…I-I can't breathe Jere...”

It suddenly hit Jeremy like a bus. Michael was having a panic attack. He immediately hugged Michael close to him, quietly telling him that he was there, that it's okay, and softly hushing him as he rubbed his back. Michaels sobs gradually turned into wet hiccups when he couldn't cry anymore.

“You won’t abandon me again, right Jere…?” Michael asked while looking up at Jeremy with a tear stained face. Jeremy had to choke back a sob of his own. So it was his fault.  
He hugged Michael slightly tighter. “Never in a million years. You’re my favorite person Michael Mell.”  
He felt Michael soften when he said those words. “You too, Jere...” He pulled out of Jeremy's hug to look at him with his bright smile that could light up any room. It looked slightly dull… Michael is definitely putting on an act to either feel better or so Jeremy won't worry. “So, what shitty movie have you chosen for our eyes to behold?”  
Jeremy couldn’t help but chuckle. “Okay man, don't kill me, buuuut….”

“Jer. You brought SHREK!? God, you DID bring the shittiest movie you could find.” Michael exclaimed with a laugh as Jeremy popped the disk into the DVD player.  
“Come on man! Shrek isn't THAT bad…” That just made Michael laugh harder. Jeremy didn't mind. Michael was cute when he laughed.

IN A TOTALLY HETEROSEXUAL WAY.

“Alright Jere-Bear, let's watch a memevie.”  
Jeremy laughed. “Michael I will disown you if you call a movie that again.” He instantly regretted his choice of words.  
Jeremy couldn’t help the waterfall of words trying to be an apology and explanation that fell out of his mouth. “Shit, I mean, Fuck Michael I'm so sorry I didn't mean it like that I was just being dumb like always and I'm so sorry bro I wouldnt actually-”  
Jeremy's little rant was cut short by Michael laughing loudly. “Chill out, dude! You’ve done no harm!” Michael patted the space next to him. Jeremy could tell Michael was still shaky, he was definitely acting better than he was. Jeremy sighed and sat next to him, and the movie began to play.

About half way through the movie the boys were a laughing mess, high as shit, and not to mention tangled in each-others arms. They both didn’t mind though. By the end of the movie their sides hurt from laughing way to hard, and Jeremy nuzzled into Michael's chest. He smelt so comforting, so familiar… He loved it. Michael let out a breathless chuckle. “Dude, that's kinda gay…” he proclaimed.   
Jeremy whined. “Stop bi erasing meeeee…”  
Michael ruffled Jeremy's hair. “Didn’t think thats how you’d come out to me. High in my basement after watching Shrek.”  
Jeremy glared up at Michael. “Do not question my methods, Mell.” At that Michael laughed and kissed the top of Jeremy's head. “Alright Jere-Bear.”  
Both Michael and Jeremy's faces instantly heated up. “Michael… THAT was pretty gay…”  
“But I am pretty gay my bro.”  
“For me?”  
Michael shushed Jeremy. “That's a secret.”  
Jeremy looked at Michael with blown pupils. “Cause I'm extremely Bi for you.” Jeremy then wrapped his arms around Michael's waist, pulling him closer. Michael was redder than his hoodie at this point.  
“G-god Jere.. you're… pretty fucking high..” Michael stated with a nervous laugh. “You sure that's not the weed talking?”  
“Definitely not the weed…” Jeremy said while nipping at Michael's neck. Michael couldn’t believe it. Jeremiah Heere, best friend of 12 years and crush of 10, was kissing and nibbling his neck.  
“H-hey.. Not right now..” Michael said, pushing Jeremy's face away with his free hand. Before Jeremy could even ask, Michael gave his explanation. “I’d much rather do this while sober. Then I’d be able to remember it all.” He smirked  
“Fine…” Jeremy grumbled. “But you owe me 1,000 kisses.”  
Michael smiled lovingly at Jeremy. “Deal. And Jere? Thanks for coming over today. You’re an amazing frie- boyfriend?”  
Jeremy yawned. “We’ll figure that out in the morning Mikey…”  
Michael played with Jeremy's hair as he nodded. The two boys fell asleep in each-others arms, both feeling content. When Mrs. Mell saw them the next morning she smiled and told Mr. Mell he owed her 20$. He groaned and forked over the money.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this far, thank you! I know it's kiiinda shitty (Very Shitty.) Put I appreciate you reading this far! I'm not sure if I should write more or if I should give up on writing entirely... Your opinion? I'm going to head off and watch a memevie.


End file.
